


Дом

by totzania



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Современная аушка, где близнецы переходят в новую школу, знакомятся с уличным котом и дают дурацкие названия своим питомцам, а Болин просто помогает им и неожиданно находит новую семью.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar), Huan/Iroh II
Kudos: 2





	Дом

В семье Бейфонг было много традиций. Большинство из них вызывали кучу вопросов со стороны других людей, но семейство не считало надобным что-то объяснять, и остальным просто приходилось мириться с этими странностями. 

Порой эти традиции даже сами члены семьи не могли понять, но под мягким напором Суинь им приходилось подчиняться её советам. Так Вей и Винг пусть и были жутко недовольны под напором минимум сотни глаз школьных учеников, но виду не подавали и молча выслушивали пожелания отца к их новому учебному году в новой школе. Судя по скучающему виду и нервно подёргивающейся брови Хьюан, насильно притащенный на эту церемонию, тоже был не в сильном восторге. Одна Опал мирно улыбалась, стоя позади младших братьев и смотря на уже успевшую стать родной за два года школу. 

\- Помните, мальчики, что мы всегда будем вами гордиться, - сказала Су, крепко обняв близнецов. 

\- Мам, нам уже пора идти. До уроков десять минут, а мне нужно ещё школу показать, - тихо проговорила Опал.

Суинь легко кивнула, отходя от детей. Отец потрепал их по волосам, Хьюан молча кивнул, подозрительно косясь на школу, выискивая там знакомые лица учителей, которых он искренне надеялся сегодня не увидеть. Вей и Винг облегчённо вздохнули, разворачиваясь и идя к входу в школу, слыша позади мамины последние наставления:

\- Не ругайтесь и не деритесь! 

\- Ничего не обещаю, - невозмутимо ответил Винг, отвечая на хитрую улыбку брата и слыша за спиной добрый смех Су. 

Вей взглянул на возвышающееся над ним здание – невысокое (где-то в четыре этажа) и немного посеревшее от времени, оно выглядело необычно дружелюбно, и Вей не совсем понимал из-за чего. Может из-за ставших по-домашнему привычными фронтонов, висящими над окнами? Вей помнил их название только из-за вечного ворчания папы о том, что это уже прошлый век и пора переходить к чему-то более современному. Может он почувствовал это дружелюбие в ходящих тут и там учениках, не соблюдавших школьную форму от слова совсем, разодетых во все цвета радуги? «Может быть», - мысленно пожал плечами Вей.

Близнецы в компании Опал поднялись по серым ступенькам к раскрытым дверям школы, протискиваясь сквозь толпу с непривычки медленно идущих учеников. 

\- Какое у вас расписание? – Громко спросила сестра, перекрикивая стоявших в стенах коридора гул.

\- Химия, английский, физ-ра… - Запнулся Винг, но Вей быстро подхватил его, продолжая речь брата.

\- История и биология. 

\- Счастливчики. А кабинеты?

Винг достал из рюкзака помятую бумажку – распечатанную пометку с именами учителей и дополнительными занятиями. Опал кивнула, проводя их на третий этаж и объясняя какие кабинеты находятся там. 

\- Здесь чаще всего уроки у старших, а у вас только математика и иностранные языки. На первом столовая, музыка и художка, на втором спортзал и актовый зал. На четвёртом химия, биология и физика, но только если подниматься по зелёной лестнице. А если по синей, то там английский, история и литература. Всё понятно? 

Винг с готовностью кивнул, Вей последовал его примеру, думая о том, что он ничего не понял, как и брат. 

\- Мой телефон у вас есть, если что пишите, - на прощание сказала она, оставляя их в этой огромной и людной школе одних.

Близнецы помахали ей на прощание и отошли к стене, держась друг за друга. 

\- А она знала, что этажи кабинетов обозначены первой циферкой? – Прошептал на ухо брату Винг.

\- Ей нужно почувствовать себя умной, не тупи, - Вей вгляделся в бумажку и пошёл к первой попавшейся лестнице.

Винг взглянул на часы – 8:56. Времени оставалось не так уж и много, даже пробежаться по школе и осмотреть тут всё не успеть. Грустно вздохнув, он осмотрел яркие кое-где отвалившиеся мозаики на стенах у лестницы, отмечая, что те покрашены в синий. 

\- А мы точно туда идём? – Подозрительно спросил он.

\- Конечно, ты что, мне не доверяешь? 

\- Не-а. Вообще ни капельки. 

\- Синий – цвет науки, а Опал сама говорила, что все научные предметы находятся рядом. 

\- Если ты приведёшь нас не туда, то купишь мне печенье. 

\- Ещё чего, - закатил глаза Вей, смотря на таблички на кабинетах. 

«Английский», «Литература», «История», «Английский». Что-то тут не то. Вей задумчиво прошёлся по коридору в поисках нужного кабинета. Осознавать свою ошибку, конечно, не хотелось, ещё больше не хотелось тратить свои карманные на печенье Вингу. Он встал посередине коридора, смотря на бумажку. 

\- Ну и где здесь химия? – Скептический спросил его брат. 

\- О, химия в другом корпусе, по зелёной лестнице, - раздалось слева от них.

Сказал это среднего роста парень в зелёной кожаной куртке и тщательно причёсанными чёрными кудряшками. Рядом с ним стояла смуглая девушка в синей майке и чёрном, явно крупнее её размера, кардигане. Они приветливо улыбались близнецам. 

\- Я могу вас провести, если хотите. Мне всё равно туда нужно, - дружелюбно и немного смущённо сказал парень, протягивая им свою руку. – Я Болин, а это Корра.

\- Вей, - сказал Винг.

\- Винг, - подыграл ему Вей. 

\- Или наоборот, - хором сказали они, пожимая руку Болина.

Тот обворожительно – по мнению Вея – рассмеялся. Корра подозрительно посмотрела на него, слегка нахмурившись. 

\- Ты собрался склеить всех близнецов этой школы?

\- Я?! Нет!!! Не ври, такого никогда не было! – Вскрикнул Болин, слегка поёжившись и отступая к лестнице.

\- Ага, никогда такого не было и вот опять.

\- Никогда! Такого! Не было! – С расстановкой проговорил Болин, перекрикивая школьный звонок. – Пойдёмте, я вас отведу к химии. 

Они торопливо спустились по лестнице.

\- Вы не принимайте её слова всерьёз, правда. Тот случай с Эской мы не обсуждаем, - запинаясь, извинился Болин.

\- Всё окей, - навеселе сказал Винг.

\- Да, все совершают ошибки, - пожал плечами Вей. 

\- Вау! Вы даже фразы друг за другом договариваете, - восхитился он, проводя их по уже редеющему коридору третьего этажа. – Вы, кстати, мне кого-то напоминаете.

\- Мы братья Опал, - подсказал Винг.

Болин издал непередаваемый звук и повернулся к близнецам, почти сталкиваясь с ними. 

\- Вы братья Опал?!

\- Да, мы братья Опал, - спокойно ответил Вей, обходя парня и поднимаясь по уже зелёной лестнице с такими же мозаиками по стенам.

\- Вау! Я, конечно, знал, что у неё есть братья, она рассказывала о вас, но я не думал, что вас так встречу, - наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд собеседников, он торопливо объяснил: - Мы с ней хорошо дружим и ходим вместе на литературу с английским. 

Они остановились у приоткрытой двери кабинета химии, внутри которого ученики спокойно беседовали, видимо, ожидая всех опаздывающих и заблудившихся учеников. Болин пожал по очереди руки братьям, прощаясь с ними.

\- Вей, Винг. Винг, Вей. Я не запомнил кто из вас кто, извините.

\- Это нормально, - улыбнулся Вей, на прощание махнув ему рукой.

\- Было приятно познакомиться! – Крикнул ему Винг. 

В кабинет они вошли с улыбкой на губах, которая только растянулась при виде подготавливающего реагенты преподавателя. Это обещает быть интересным. 

***

В доме Бейфонгов практичность и красота всегда находились в равновесии. Коридоры с высокими заставленными книгами шкафами, периодически сменяемыми их мягкими креслами и диванчиками с небольшими кофейными столиками и скульптурами, заменяли библиотеку и гостиную. На кухне кроме полок с посудой, специями и всякой техникой, у них висели картины и настенные фигуры. В столовой помимо ожидаемого обеденного стола со стульями стоял шкафчик со всякими подаренными сервизами и совсем рядом полки с папиными коллекционными пластинками и проигрывателем. Что-то нужное и ненужное существовало в гармонии и единстве, не вызывая никаких споров.

Даже комната близнецов (технически это было две комнаты, но братья настояли на том, чтобы соединить их в одну аркой со шторами под повторяющуюся фразу Су: «Поверьте, вы об этом пожалеете») была наполнена этим непонятным единством бесполезного и полезного. Висящие на стенах спортивные награды и почётные грамоты, сложенные под ними на полу мячи и сумки с формой. Широкие односпальные кровати, над которыми были небольшие тускловатые фонарики для чтения ночью и полки со всякими мелочёвками в виде комиксов и фигурок персонажей их любимых мультиков. Заваленные всякими вещами столы – у Вея куча подставок под чайные пакетики, у Винга куча кружек и вяленький кактус по имени Санни (небольшой эксперимент мамы перед тем, чтобы подарить им животное; и кажется, близнецы со своей чрезмерной заботой бедную Санни перелили). На стенах карта мира, карта звёздного неба и куча плакатов разного содержания: от рок-групп до любимых аниме. Вей был точно уверен, что на всё свете нет места круче и уютнее их комнаты. 

Придя со школы домой и удостоверившись, что дома почти никого нет (это «почти» означает всегда находящегося дома Хьюана), близнецы ввалились в свою комнату и, решив немного передохнуть от общества друг друга, задёрнули разделяющую их пространства штору. Винг, судя по звукам, кинул рюкзак к стене и лёг на кровать. Вей, собрав все свои силы в кулак, переоделся в домашнюю одежду и разложил на полку учебники, сделав пометки о том, какую им на завтра домашку нужно сделать. 

Первый день прошёл на удивление хорошо. К новичкам в новой школе относились спокойно: старшие были готовы подсказывать им дорогу, выслушивали просьбы и, если это было что-то лёгкое, помогали, а если и отказывали, то совсем не грубя. Это определённо понравилось близнецам. Но возвращение к учёбе после наполненного ленью и бездельем лета было очень изматывающим, так что им было необходимо немного отдохнуть. 

\- Ты есть хочешь? – Громко спросил Винг.

\- Немного, - пожал плечами Вей. – Идём к Хью? 

\- Идём к Хью.

Немного размяв мышцы, они вышли из комнаты и договорились о дальнейших действиях – Винг делает два чая и кофе, Вей стучится к старшему брату. Подойдя к двери с подаренной Хьюану от близнецов табличкой «не лезь УБЬЁТ» и рисунком злого кота, Вей громко постучался.

\- Ку-у-ушать. Хью, мы хотим ку-у-ушать. 

Из чужой комнаты раздался тяжёлый вздох и громкое копошение, через минуту в коридор вышел брат. В помятом и испачканном красками халате, застиранной футболке с группой My Chemical Romance и длинных шортах он выглядел, конечно, потрясающе, что и поспешил сообщить Вей. Хьюан закатил глаза и молча пошёл на кухню. 

Отодвинув почти закончившего с напитками Винга, старший разминает затёкшую шею и застывает. Винг, считая себя глубоко оскорблённым таким поведением со стороны брата, обидчиво спросил: 

\- Чего встал? 

\- Мне лень, - недовольно сказал Хьюан и достал из кармана халата телефон, что-то набирая на нём. 

\- А мы есть хотим, - ответил Вей, потягивая заботливо разбавленный чай. 

\- Барбекю, пеперони или сырная? 

Близнецы изумлённо распахнули глаза, Винг даже слега привстал со стула.

\- Пицца? – Спросили они хором.

\- Да. Барбекю, пеперони, сырная? 

\- Хм, - задумчиво потёр подбородок Вей. – Пеперони острая, так что точно нет. 

\- Я хочу мяса, а не только сыр, - сказал Винг, зная, что брат полностью с ним согласен. – Давай барбекю. 

Хьюан кивнул, оформляя заказ через сайт, пока близнецы обняли его с двух сторон, положив острые подбородки на худые плечи брата. Когда в ход помимо тёплых благодарностей пошли фразы «ты самый лучший» и «спасибо богу за такого братюню» Хьюан потрепал их по волосам, освободившись и садясь за стол. 

Близнецов никогда не нужно было о чём-то спрашивать. Обычно они сами начинали говорить о чём-либо, перебивая друг друга, шуточно споря, виртуозно перевирая факты так, будто у них был один мозг на двоих и ложь они придумывали одновременно. Им, в принципе, и собеседник особо был не нужен, они разговаривали сами с собой. 

Хьюан их спокойно слушал, может внешне и не показывая заинтересованности в разговоре, но запоминая всё, о чём они говорят. Он идеальный собеседник. Не перебивает, не пропускает мимо ушей, а действительно слушает, обращая на них своё редкое внимание. 

Пока они рассказывали ему о школе, во входную дверь позвонили, и старший брат быстро отлучился встретить доставщика, а Вей и Винг расставили на столе тарелки. Хьюан положил рядом две небольшие коробки, раскрывая их – одна пицца, как и пожелали близнецы, была пепперони, а другая - ананасовая - для старшего брата. 

\- Фу, ананасовая, - скривился Вей.

\- Ты разве один её съешь? – Спросил Винг.

\- Может спрячу у себя на ужин, - пожал плечами Хью. 

Он единственный из всех детей этой семьи имел право полной неприкосновенности комнаты. Сколько близнецы себя помнили, туда входили очень редко, даже мама с папой, заранее получив разрешение. Это объяснялось тем, что в комнате расположена не только спальная, но и мастерская Хьюана, а тот не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его незаконченные работы. Так что Хьюан точно мог похвастаться самым лучшим тайником на свете, где никто ничего не найдёт. 

Пицца была слегка остывшей от нахождения на улице, но ни Вею, ни Вингу это не мешало, и они тут же набросились на неё. Хьюан же брезгливо потыкал в неё пальцем, проверяя температуру, положил на тарелку пару кусочков и разогрел их в микроволновке. Следуя главной фразе бабушки Тоф «когда я ем, я глух и нем» (только потому что ей было не очень приятно слышать чужое чавканье во время разговора), они молча трапезничали, пока из прихожей не раздался звук отпирающейся двери. 

\- Это кто? – Спросил Вей.

\- Ты точно дверь закрыл? А вдруг там маньяк? – Прошептал Винг.

\- Мама сказала, что вернётся пораньше, но я не думал, что настолько.

Не успев решить, что им сделать, чтобы их не застали за поеданием пиццы, близнецы встретили Суинь с виноватыми улыбками на лицах, а Хьюан молча подошёл к шкафу и достал ещё одну тарелку. 

\- Привет, мальчики! – Весело поприветствовала их Су, кладя сумку на небольшой столик у двери. Взгляд её наткнулся на еду, но лицо её не изменилось. – Хомячите втихаря от семьи? Как-то неправильно это.

\- Будешь? – Хьюан протянул её тарелку с тремя кусочками ананасовой пиццы. 

\- Конечно буду, - хитро ответила она, принимая тарелку. 

Усевшись за стол, она с улыбкой потрепала жующих Вея и Винга по голове.

\- Как прошёл ваш день? 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Винг.

\- Но устало, - добавил Вей. 

\- Понятно, - задумчиво протянула Су. – Вы ни с кем не познакомились? 

\- Как-то не особо, - уклончиво ответил Вей. – Нам только любезно подсказал дорогу кто-то из старших, вот и всё. 

\- Да, - кивнул Винг, забирая последний кусочек, заранее разрезанный на две одинаковые половины. – Как там их звали? Корра и Боринг? Борин?

\- Болин, - поправил его Вей. 

Суинь кивнула, поворачиваясь к Хьюану.

\- Болин… Это разве не тот мальчик, который общается с Опал?

\- Тот, - подтвердил он, забирая с тарелок младших корочки и перекладывая их маме. – Они делали проект по «Алой букве» Готорна вместе. 

\- Бедняги, - сочувствующе проговорила Суинь. – По рассказам Опал он неплохой парень, будет неплохо если вы подружитесь.

Вей и Винг переглянулись, находя на лицах друг друга немного недовольное и подавленное выражение. 

\- Как получится, - ответили они тихо. 

***

Самой главной фишкой близнецов – то, что им особо компания и не нужна. Конечно, бывают разные случаи, и у некоторых от постоянного нахождения друг с другом появляется желание отдалиться как можно сильнее, но не в случае близнецов Бейфонг. Может на это влияет воспитание, а может и сами характеры. В любом случае они привыкли находиться вместе почти всегда. Это наверняка повлияет на них не самым лучшим путём при вступлении во взрослую жизнь, но пока что их всё устраивало – всегда рядом, всегда в безопасности.

И Вей, и Винг проблем с общением особо не имели – они оба любители поболтать, даже находясь вдали друг от друга. Чувство юмора хорошее, любознательность и очарование тоже на высоте. Но всё равно с друзьями дела обстояли не очень хорошо. В прошлой школе они ходили в футбольный клуб и поддерживали со всеми сокомандниками хорошие отношения, но чего-то глубокого настолько, чтобы назвать «дружбой» не выходило. Вей года два назад попал в компанию, которая раз в неделю собиралась у кого-нибудь дома и играла в настолки. Он узнал оттуда много нового, немного даже заинтересовавшись в этой теме, но всё веселье продлилось месяца три, а потом компания как-то потихоньку разошлась. 

Новый коллектив – новые возможности и знакомства, близнецы это понимали, но вовсе не считали это приоритетом. Важнее посвятить время учёбе, улучшая оценки, походить на множество секций, выбирая что-то более интересное, чем спорт, что-то настолько классное, что можно было бы заниматься этим делом хоть всю жизнь. Так что Винг и Вей видели более красочные перспективы, чем просто нахождение друзей. 

Но Вей, признаться, принял слова Суинь всерьёз, делая лишь пометку в голове «хотя бы попробуй». Правда тогда он понятия не имел, каким образом они в следующий раз встретятся. 

Близнецы как обычно шли из школы. До дома не настолько далеко, чтобы ехать на машине, тем более движение – залог здоровья, поэтому они шли пешком, о чём-то спокойно болтая и оглядывая шумную улицу на признак каких-нибудь проходов в менее людные переулки и дворы. К счастью, оба топографическим кретинизмом не страдали. 

Пройдясь новым путём вдоль высоких бежевых домов, они неожиданно встретили на своём пути кота. Обычного, немного грязного и потрёпанного взрослого кота. Следуя подаренному природой любопытству, Винг обошёл его пару раз, смотря со стороны на наличие ран. Вей скрестил руки на груди, смотря прямо в жёлтые глаза кота.

\- Мама ни в коем случае не разрешит нам взять его домой, - строго проговорил он.

\- Но мы же выдержали испытание с Санни!

\- Она от каждого прикосновения трясётся как желе.

\- Для кактусов это нормально, - с полной уверенностью говорит Винг, протягивая вперёд ладонь, которую кот опасливо издалека понюхал.

\- Это ненормально, - вздохнул Вей, присаживаясь рядом и роясь в карманах осенней куртки. – У тебя деньги с собой? Сколько вообще стоит кошачья еда? 

Винг задумчиво покопался в рюкзаке, вытаскивая небольшую стопку монет, соединяя их с «богатствами» брата. Вышло не так уж и много, пусть кучка и была объёмной.

\- Я схожу за едой, ты присмотри за ним, - приказал Вей, видя, как кот отошёл от них и лёг у стены дома.

К его удивлению кошачья еда стоила не так уж и много, а отысканных монет хватило на две маленьких упаковки. «В будущем пригодится», - подумал Вей, запихивая в карман взятый из отдела овощей и фруктов прозрачный целлофановый пакет, подходя к кассе и оплачивая покупку. 

Придя на место, он открыл пачку еды и медленно протянул коту. Тот запах учуял, слегка поддавшись ближе, но к близнецам не подошёл, смотря на них со стороны. Вей уже собрался просто оставить еду рядом и отойди самому, как над рукой раздался совсем непохожий на брата голос. 

\- Не оставляй так, он же не съест всё! 

Вей обернулся, смотря на склонившегося над ними Болина.

\- Почему? – Спросил Винг. – Он вроде голоден.

\- Потому что мордочка не влезет внутрь пакетика, - спокойно объяснил парень, присаживаясь рядом с ними на корточки. – И часть еды просто останется внутри. Лучше разрезать упаковку. 

Вей протянул Вингу пакетик, находя в пенале ножницы. Болин провёл пальцем по тем линиям, которые нужно надрезать, и Вей послушно сделал всё также. Винг поставил еду на земле, отойдя подальше и умилённо смотря на кушающего котика.

\- А вообще ему бы водички налить, только нигде нет ёмкости… - задумчиво протянул Болин.

Вей вынул взятый из магазина целлофановый пакет и бутылку из рюкзака и протянул их Болину.

\- А ты догадливый, не так ли? – Улыбнулся тот, наливая воду в пакет и аккуратно заворачивая края, делая что-то вроде не самого лучшего вида миски. 

Они пару минут смотрели на наслаждающегося едой кота, пока тот торопливо не закончил, косясь в сторону наблюдавших. 

\- Поздравляю, товарищи Винг и Вей, вы взяли на себя ответственность периодически подкармливать этого бездомного котофея. Домой не думаете забрать? 

\- Мама думает, что мы к этому не готовы. Плюс Хью и Вей ворчать будут, - недовольно ответил Винг, смотря на брата.

\- Чего ты на меня смотришь, будто от меня всё зависит! 

\- С твоей помощью я смогу уговорить маму!

\- Помнишь семейные собрания? Кто больше голосов наберёт, тот и победил. Мой ничего не изменит.

\- Мы вместе уговорим Опал, а мама её послушается!

\- Только в твоих мечтах, - пробормотал Вей, по привычке Хьюана закатывая глаза и складывая руки на груди. 

Болин сделал примирительный жест, переводя внимание близнецов на себя.

\- Я понимаю, не у всех есть возможность, ничего страшного! Мы с Мако тоже не могли долгое время приютить Пабу…

\- Пабу? – Хором переспросили близнецы.

Парень довольно улыбнулся, демонстративно оттягивая воротник тёплой поношенной куртки, из-за которого выглянул сонный рыжий хорёк. Болин легко погладил Пабу по щёчке. Винг восхищённо вздохнул, подходя чуть ближе.

\- Да, это Пабу. Пабу, это Вей и Винг, порядок пока не определён, но я в процессе. 

\- Вау. Можно? – Получив одобрительный ответ, Винг аккуратно протянул руку к зверьку, медленно поглаживая по головке. – Вей, он такой мягкий, попробуй! А почему вы не могли его взять? 

Вей послушно погладил Пабу по шёрстке, слушая ответ Болина.

\- В какой-то момент у нас было совсем плохо с деньгами, мы еле себя прокармливали, а на Пабу точно не хватило бы. Но когда Мако познакомился с Асами и стал заниматься карьерой помимо завода, у нас появилась возможность приютить Пабу, и я это сделал.

Близнецы внимательно вслушивались в его слова, подавляя в голове множество любопытных и очень бестактных вопросов о прошлом собеседника. Неловко переглянувшись, они не нашли ничего дельного, что можно было сказать, поэтому Винг торопливо извинился, а Вей промычал что-но нераздельное. Болин спокойно пожал плечами, не переставая поглаживать Пабу.

\- Всё окей. Это в прошлом, вы не виноваты. Сейчас мы с Пабу живём хорошо, да? – Он умилённо прикоснулся к хорьку носом, и перевёл взгляд на близнецов. – Как вы планируете его назвать?

Они посмотрели на всё ещё опасающегося их кота.

\- Санни? – Неловко предложил Винг.

\- Определённо Санни, - согласился Вей.

***

К концу первой учебной недели было решено провести семейный праздничный ужин с любимыми блюдами членов семьи. Назначено это было в субботу вечером, чтобы все домочадцы успели выспаться и отдохнуть. 

Вей проспал до двенадцати утра и ни о чём не жалел, но лёгкий подзатыльник, тут же сменившийся поглаживанием по волосам, от мамы получил. Винг, довольно ранняя пташка, встал за час до него и успел за это время сделать пару уроков на понедельник, положив тетради с выполненными заданиями на стол Вея. Так они и жили, чередуя предметы друг друга и решая всё на двоих. Удобно и быстро. 

На ужин близнецы пошли не очень голодными, наевшись у себя припрятанными в тумбочке шоколадками, но при виде их любимых тефтелек аппетит тут же вернулся. 

\- Оставьте хоть немного места для десерта! – Мягко напомнила им Суинь, легко посмеиваясь при виде довольных членов семьи. 

И Винг, и Вей обожали такие праздники. Помимо плюса в виде любимых блюд они могли есть всё, что хотят, не соблюдая безмолвное правило «гарнир + мясо + обязательно овощи», и эта свобода очень радовала их детскую избирательность в еде. 

Опал тоже радовалась, но менее заметно, а Хьюан был спокоен как никогда раньше. Обычная вежливая улыбка Суинь порой немного гасла, но тут же натягивалась вновь как ни в чём не бывало, а отец выглядел даже каким-то грустным. Напряжение со стихающим звоном столовых приборов потихоньку росло. 

Это был второй их ужин без Баатара-младшего. Зимой произошёл один из первых скандалов старшего брата с родителями, всю весну он был необычно подавлен и молчалив (да, он всегда пребывает в таком состоянии, но тогда всё доходило до того, что он мог не говорить ни слова членам семьи из-за обиды). В начале лета он ночью сбежал из дома. Вей точно помнил то утро. Мама никогда не была такой испуганной и грустной. Даже во время стычек с тётей Лин её состояние держалось на том же самом уровне, что и обычно, и Су довольно быстро брала себя в руки. 

Она сидела на диване неподалёку от кухни, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок и кусая губы. Отец широкими шагами ходил по коридору и столовой, иногда отворачиваясь и что-то бормоча. Только-только проснувшиеся близнецы тут же переглянулись, мысленно советуясь о дальнейших действиях. Вей подбежал к маме, садясь перед ней на колени и кладя свои ладони на её. Суинь горько взглянула на него и, согнувшись, крепко обняла. Через пару секунд прибежал Винг с заспанным Хьюаном и разнервничавшейся Опал, взял отца за руку и потянул на диван, запрыгивая на его спинку. Опал устроилась внизу, рядом с Веем, широко обнимая родителей, Винг сверху поцеловал их в слегка поседевшие от возраста макушки, а Хьюан сел на свободное место у отца, обвивая руками их плечи. Никто не помнил, сколько времени они так провели, но после, вылезая из крепких объятий детей, Су с Баатаром выглядели чуть лучше, и Вей почувствовал себя совсем немного удовлетворённым. 

В комнате старшего сына лежала записка со всеми его мыслями и обвинениями. Опал отобрала её у родителей, демонстративно сжигая в столовой тем же вечером. Никто её не останавливал, все понимали, что это даже к лучшему. Так они не будут её перечитывать, усиливая чувство вины за свои ненароком совершённые действия. Они не должны его испытывать. Совсем избавиться от вины, конечно, не получится, но уничтожение записки всё равно сделало их немного пободрее. 

В день рождение Хьюана, проходившее в июле, он не позвонил и не написал. «Мудак», - зло проговорили близнецы, скрестив руки на груди. Опал тогда согласно кивнула, хмурясь и пожав губы. «Больно-то нужно, - равнодушно сказал Хью, ковыряясь вилкой в кусочке шоколадного торта. – Пусть катится к чёрту». И Суинь, и Баатар молча проигнорировали обычно запрещённые дома ругательства. 

Сейчас время потихоньку сглаживало обиду и переживания, родители чувствовали себя намного лучше, а дети полностью смирились с мыслью, что их брат, их невероятно умный и талантливый старший брат, на которого все пытались равняться, является полнейшим идиотом с огромным эго, не ценящим семью. Время правда лечит.

Желая разбавить возникшее за столом напряжение и не поднимать больше тему Баатара-младшего на праздниках, Суинь отложила ложку в сторону и заинтересовано посмотрела на Опал.

\- Дорогая, у тебя есть какие-нибудь цели на этот учебный год? Может новые секции и занятия? 

Опал задумчиво посмотрела в потолок и тут же просияла, переводя взгляд на маму.

\- Я долго думала над этим и поняла, что хочу научиться играть на гитаре! В школьном оркестре есть ребята, которые могут научить меня азам. На флейте я играю уже неплохо, мне хотелось бы что-то посложнее.

Су немного удивлённо кивнула. 

\- Гитара так гитара. Мы поддержим тебя во всех начинаниях, - весело сказала она, поглаживая Опал по щеке. – Что на счёт вас, мальчики? 

Близнецы нервно переглянулись, синхронно пожимая плечами.

\- Я особо над этим не думал, - проговорил Вей.

\- А ты говоришь только о секциях или в более общем плане? – Спросил Винг.

\- Я не знаю, но ты можешь говорить обо всём, что надумал.

Винг натянул на лицо одну из своих самых уверенных улыбок, хотя и был немного взволнован, постоянно поглядывая в сторону Вея в поисках поддержки. 

\- Мы с Веем по пути в школу всегда проходим через один двор, где обитает один… - Вей тут же понял, о чём говорит близнец и недовольно нахмурился, не решаясь перебить того, - кот.

\- Кот? – Со знанием дела повторила Суинь.

\- Кот, - подтвердил Винг. – Мы с ним подружились, он даже даёт себя погладить! А ещё мы обрели хорошего наставника по части животных в виде Болина, помнишь, мы о нём рассказывали…

\- Болина? – Переспросила Опал, отвлекаясь от еды. – Я его знаю, он хороший парень. 

\- Это правда! У него даже есть маленький енот!

\- Хорёк, - поправил его Вей.

\- Какая разница, - недовольно прошептал Винг, ударив носком тапка ногу близнеца. – Так вот. С таким хорошим наставником, интернетом под рукой и не погибшей в засухе Санни я готов заявить, что готов к этой ответственности. 

Он посмотрел на притворившегося абсолютно равнодушным к разговору Вею и мило добавил:

\- И Вей тоже.

\- Я на это не подписывался!

\- Мальчики, - спокойно сказала Су, останавливая конфликт. – Я не против животных в доме, но нужно спросить у остальных, что они об этом думают. Не все могут хотеть этого, Винг. Итак, кто против? 

Хьюан с Баатаром переглянулись, сделав неопределённый жест.

\- Главное, чтобы не входил ко мне, - сказал старший, пожав плечами.

\- То же самое, - согласился отец и, немного подумав, добавляя: - И чтобы он гадил в лоток и не мусорил. 

Вей с надеждой посмотрел на Опал, которая виновато ему улыбнулась.

\- Я не против кота, но это большая ответственность…

\- Которая будет лежать только на Винге, - подытожил Вей, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Хорошо, - просто согласился близнец, смотря на маму. – Я накопил немного карманных, думаю, их хватит на первое время. Ты, если что, сможешь помочь мне? 

\- Смогу, но не сильно рассчитывай на это. Кот всё же твой.

Винг задумчиво кивнул, переводя взгляд на тарелку.

\- Тогда к наступлению холодов я поднакоплю, приобрету всё нужное, найду хорошую ветклинику и подружусь с ним сильнее, хорошо? 

Суинь, увидев серьёзный настрой сына, довольно кивнула, возвращаясь к еде.

***

Винг, к удивлению Вея, правда взялся за кота более чем серьёзно. Всё воскресение и начало недели он посвятил тематическим форумам в интернете, постоянно что-то записывая в специально заведённую тетрадочку, клея пометки в виде ярко-жёлтых стикеров на стену рядом с компьютером. Он даже отказался от их общей традиции – по понедельникам ходить в магазин и закупаться вкусняшками на неделю. Винг выглядел виноватым и постоянно пытался извиниться, на что Вей похлопал того по плечу и спокойно улыбнулся. 

У него будет достаточно времени, чтобы смириться с появлением в их комнате кота. 

\- Ты против Санни, - с некой обидой и сомнением проговорил Винг из своей части комнаты перед сном.

\- Совсем нет.

\- Ты не хочешь питомцев.

\- Я отношусь к ним спокойно, Винг, - устало выдохнул Вей, вставая со своей кровати и идя к брату. – Я думал, что это как обычно станет нашим делом, а не только твоим. Я не хочу этим заниматься. 

Он слегка отодвинул разделяющую их пространства шторку и посмотрел на освещённое прикроватным светильником лицо Винга. Вей тихо прошёл внутрь, по пути к чужой кровати огибая разброшенные на полу вещи. 

\- Нашим делом? Потому что мы близнецы? – переспросил Винг, подвинувшись ближе к краю.

\- Да. 

\- Я не доставлю тебе хлопот. Честно.

Вей легко вскочил на прогнувшуюся под его весом кровать и перешагнул через брата, присаживаясь позади него. Подтянув к себе одеяло, он укрылся им, ложась на бок. Винг повернулся к нему, поудобнее устраивая голову на подушке и морщась от светящего в глаза светильника.

\- Конечно, не доставишь. Иначе я тебя побью, - с наигранной уверенностью сказал Вей.

\- Кто кого, дурила, - весело прошептал Винг, нащупывая выключатель.

Когда в комнате пропал единственный источник света, они оба немного подождали, пока глаза привыкнут ко тьме. Смотря в еле различимые черты чужого лица, казавшиеся ему сильно отличающимися от его, Вей глубоко вздохнул и закинул ногу на вытянутое колено брата.

\- Я думал, что тебе и рыбку доверить нельзя, - сказал он, закрывая глаза.

\- И что искусственные растения от моей ауры вянут, ага.

\- Искусственные растения не могут вянуть в принципе, идиотина.

\- Сам такой, - ответил Винг, зевая и отворачиваясь. – Злой ты, не хочу с тобой спать.

\- Сам такой. 

***

Близнецы умели пользоваться своим очарованием как вместе, так и по-отдельности, поэтому достать расписание Болина было для них не так уж и сложно. Сопроводив Винга к нужному кабинету, Вей крепко обнял того напоследок, будто провожая в далёкое путешествие.

\- Пойдёшь со мной? – Спросил Винг, придерживая брата за плечо.

\- Предпочту спокойное уединение в столовой с какой-нибудь статейкой, уступив всё внимание выпускников тебе. Можешь не благодарить, - важно произнёс близнец.

\- Болин не выпускник. У него предпоследний год.

\- А вот Корра – выпускница, а нахождение с выпускниками делает и его выпускником. 

\- Это не так работает.

\- Неважно. Удачи!

Вей мило улыбнулся Вингу и поспешил на первый этаж, ловко маневрируя в толпе, умудряясь при этом ещё смотреть в телефон. Достав из рюкзака перекус, найдя интересный текст о лоре любимой игры, Вей, предчувствуя самую спокойную перемену на свете, приступил к еде. Когда с печеньем было покончено, он перешёл по ссылке на другую статью по похожей теме, проводя пальцем по экрану телефона, как напротив кто-то сел. Вей немного расстроился нарушению уединению, но особо не удивился, зная, что в столовой не часто всем компаниям достаётся по отдельному столику. Однако, подняв взгляд, он наткнулся на внимательно изучающую его Корру с подносом, и всё-таки немного замешкался. 

\- П-Привет? – Неуверенно проговорил он, не без сожаления закрывая статью о драконах и откладывая телефон в сторону.

\- Ну привет, - проговорила Корра, всё также не сводя с него взгляда. – Винг сейчас с Болином, так ведь? 

Вей кивнул. Корра поправила чёрную кожанку и приступила к еде.

\- Как ты научилась нас различать? Мы с тобой почти не общались.

\- Болин подсказал. У тебя чокер круглый, а у Винга заострённый. 

Сделав пометку в голове у себя на будущее (мало ли придётся притворяться друг другом, что они проделывали довольно часто), Вей ради видимости недовольства пробормотал:

\- Вообще-то это не чокер.

\- Какая разница?

Корра была невероятно невозмутимой и… крутой. Вей правда считал её крутой просто хотя бы по в хорошем смысле развязным манерам и передаваемой атмосфере необычной уверенности. Ещё более крутой он посчитал её после небольшого рассказа Опал. Корра, лучшая во всём городе по борьбе, помимо постоянных поездок на соревнования умудрялась быть неплохим президентом школы, ловко управляя мероприятиями, учениками и секциями. Пусть её действиями были не всегда довольны и учителя, и учащиеся, она умело поддерживала свой авторитет. 

Именно поэтому Вей немного опешил, когда она так просто подсела к нему.

\- Салат будешь? – Корра протянула ему тарелочку с овощами. - Я не ем помидоры, они мерзкие.

Вей опешил ещё больше.

\- Я сыт, спасибо.

Девушка кивнула, с брезгливой тщательностью отбирая порезанные помидоры и откладывая их на край быстро пустевшей тарелки с омлетом.

\- Знаешь, Вей, Болин на самом деле классный парень. Добрый, заботливый, общительный. Всегда выслушает и поможет.

Вей кивнул, внимательно слушая.

\- Да, я это знаю. Ты к чему ведёшь? 

\- А ещё он очень внимательный, - проигнорировала его Корра, продолжая заниматься своим делом. – Ты же занимаешься спортом, так? 

Вей снова кивнул, пропустив в своей голове мысль о том, что может уговорить Корру на совместную тренировку, чтобы научиться хоть чему-то новому. Вид спорта тут даже не важен, главное – умения. Внимательность, телодвижения, ловкость. Вею не помешало бы подтянуть эти параметры, но мысль об этом он легко отмёл из головы. 

\- Болин неплохой борец. Я в своё время многому от него научилась и видишь, чего достигла? Он будет совсем не против совместной тренировки, я уверена.

Бейфонг широко распахнул глаза, удивлённо на неё смотря. Да, Болин выглядел довольно… мускулистым (Вей обычно предпочитал не использовать это слово), но он даже и не думал о том, что парень может его чему-то научить. Вей, конечно же, был не против тренировки, а только за. Спорт был для него важной частью жизни, хотя бы взять постоянные гонения мяча на заднем дворе с Вингом, и научиться чему-то новому будет хорошим козырем в рукаве.

Вей попытался что-то сказать, но, заикаясь, вышел какой-то неуверенный звук, и Корра по-доброму рассмеялась. 

\- Напиши свой номерок, я ему передам.

Он достал из рюкзака украденные у Винга вырвиглазно-жёлтые стикеры и быстро написал на них свой номер. Немного подумав, в конце он добавил «лучше пиши» и улыбающийся смайлик. Корра, смотря на это, потрепала его по волосам, продолжая жевать отчищенный салат.

До конца перемены они сидели в тишине, а после быстро попрощались, направившись к разным кабинетам. По середине урока телефон Вея коротко завибрировал, привлекая его внимание.

«хорошо :D», - гласило сообщение с незнакомого номера.

Быстро записав его как «чувак с хорьком», Вей отложил телефон, глупо улыбаясь.

***

С самого перехода в новую школу близнецов вся семья делала ставки, когда же их в первый раз позовут к директору. Опал предлагала начало второго месяца, Хьюан, всегда делавший не самые лучшие прогнозы, настаивал на половине первой недели, Баатар жил надеждой в своих сыновей и оттягивал это дело до нового года. Одна Суинь ставок не делала. 

\- Мам, я считаю, что нам полагается как минимум половина выигрыша Хью, - недовольно заявил Винг.

\- Да! Он сам себе зарабатывает миллионы на своих скульптурах, а мы несчастные подростки с карманными и котом в придачу. 

\- Но кот только моя обязанность, - прошептал ему на ухо Винг.

\- Заткнись, я тут между прочим тебе деньги выпрашиваю, - зашипел в ответ Вей, затыкая брата.

Суинь остановилась около нужного кабинета и недовольно посмотрела на близнецов.

\- Хьюана не трогать. Никаких денег не получите, - холодно проговорила она, складывая руки на груди. – Я не понимаю, о чём вы только думали? 

Винг и Вей особо ни о чём не думали. Просто… так получилось. Как Гарри Поттер и его друзья постоянно ввязывались в неприятности, так и они, вот только в первом случае это объяснялось магией и злым волшебником, желающим убить ребёнка, а у близнецов всё было намного проще и неприятнее – желание поспорить и полная уверенность в своей правоте. Да, Вею и Вингу от природы был дан большой такой мешок обаяния, но он никак не мог затмить кузов вредности и раздражительности.

Это часто отравляло их жизнь. Даже сейчас, когда начали ну совсем не они! Суинь, которую уважал не только директор, но и учителя, трое детей которой учились здесь до этого, заранее обговорила пару вопросов с администрацией школы перед тем, как отправить туда близнецов. Первое правило, которое она им дала – не разъединять их. Это не касалось тех предметов, которые они специально выбрали раздельными. Вей и Винг могут спокойно существовать без близнеца в одном помещении, но если одного отсадить в другую часть класса, то продуктивность и концентрация обоих снизится до нуля, и они начнут шуметь и капризничать.

Учительница по литературе решила проигнорировать это правило и попросила Вея отсесть от Винга, объясняя это тем, что они якобы шумели. Близнецы на самом деле не издавали ни звука, спокойно записывая материал в тетради, и их одноклассники могли это подтвердить. Вей недовольно пожал губы, послушно садясь за одну из самых дальних парт, уже зная, что последует за этим. Проходили они такое не раз. Винг подолгу пялился в окно, периодически оборачиваясь назад и встречаясь взглядами с близнецом. Вей нервно теребил в руках ручку, перестав слушать материал, а при заданном ему вопросе не ответил, зло смотря на спину обернувшейся ученицы перед собой. 

Учительница не выдержала и половины урока, наполненных недовольными вздохами Винга и громким пощёлкиванием ручки в руке Вея. Она резко начала долгую тираду про «вы не должны быть вместе постоянно, это неправильно, это мне мешает, нужно от этого отвыкать». Винг с видом профессионала в этой теме начал спорить, активно жестикулируя и стараясь сдерживаться, чтобы ещё больше не разозлить преподавательницу.

\- Вот мне интересно: а спите вы тоже вместе? И в душ также ходите? – Спросила она, с некоторым отвращением на них глядя. 

После этого оба близнеца будто взорвались, начиная наперебой задавать в ответ каверзные вопросы:

\- А вы с мужем в одной кровати спите? Или у вас жена? Или вы одиночка с тридцатью кошек? - Услышав недовольный вздох учительницы, Винг продолжил вопросы брата.

\- А в туалет вы по сколько раз на дню ходите? 

\- А сколько сантиметров бумаги используете чтобы задницу подтереть? А что вы так вздыхаете? Нам же интересно! 

\- Вон из класса! Родителей в школу! – Заорала учительница, показывая пальцем на дверь.

\- Да с радостью! – Выпалил Вей, торопливо собирая учебные принадлежность себя и брата в топку. 

Винг, взвалив на плечо сразу два рюкзака, взял брата за руку и с довольным лицом вышел в коридор. Близнецы, злобно оскалившись, со всей силы хлопнули дверью. Все остальные уроки в этот день они прогуляли, сидя во дворе рядом с Санни.

Сейчас, стоя перед Суинь, они даже не чувствовали себя неловко, считая, что в этой ситуации их вины не было вообще. Мама глубоко вздохнула, показывая на стоящую у стены лавочку. 

\- Подождите меня здесь, пока я буду разговаривать с ними.

\- Я не хочу ждать, мам! Я ещё не всё высказал той старой карге, - начал Вей, но тут же прервался, когда та дала ему подзатыльник.

\- Не смей называть её так! Как ей никто не давал права задавать неприятные вопросы вам, так и вы не имеете права оскорблять её, - мать усадила их на лавочку, придерживая каждого близнеца за плечи, и уже успела повернуться к кабинету директора, как остановил запыхавшийся голос у лестницы.

\- Миссис Бейфонг! Миссис Бейфонг! 

Болин выбежал из-за угла, несясь со всех ног к ней. 

\- Прошу, остановитесь! – Попросил он, останавливаясь рядом и держась за стену, тщетно пытаясь восстановить дыхание. - Я не знаю, что вам наговорили о Винге и Вее, но они не виноваты! Я только что поспрашивал ребят из их класса, они правда невиноваты.

Суинь удивлённо нахмурилась, косясь на разводящих руками близнецов.

\- Конечно они не виноваты, - искренне произнесла она. 

\- Да! – Воскликнул Болин, тут же с сомнением смотря на Су. – То есть…

\- Дорогой мистер… - она вопросительно посмотрела на братьев.

\- Болин, - подсказал Винг.

\- Спасибо, милый. Дорогой мистер Болин, я прекрасно знаю, что они ни в чём не виноваты. Они никогда ни в чём не виноваты, - она перевела строгий взгляд на Вея с Вингом. – Виноваты их капризы и острый язык, а ещё неумение воспринимать всё происходящие спокойно, но никогда не они! 

Винг мысленно закатил глаза, складывая руки на груди. 

\- Даже характер Хьюана – золото, по сравнению с вашим! А вы знаете, у Хью с этим жуть как сложно.

\- Мам, - позвал её Вей, устало закрывая глаза и опираясь головой на холодную стену позади себя. – Давай ты разберёшься с этим побыстрее и отругаешь нас дома?

Взгляд Суинь быстро сменился на мягкий, и она ласково склонилась над близнецами, одновременно проводя по их щекам ладонями. Развернувшись к кабинету, она наткнулась взглядом на неловко стоящего рядом Болина и легко взъерошила его чёрные волосы.

\- Но я рада, что ты пытался защитить их. Ты хороший парень, Болин.

Он довольно улыбнулся, не отрывая от неё взгляда до того момента, как дверь кабинета не закрылась. После он обеспокоенно взглянул на близнецов. Те выглядели довольно уставшими, но всё ещё немного злыми, и парень просто прислонился к стене рядом, не находя подходящих слов для разговора.

Вей раскрыл глаза и легко толкнул брата к краю лавочки, освобождая место Болину. Тот с благодарной улыбкой сел рядом, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко. 

\- Как дела с Санни? – После недолгой паузы спросил он.

\- С младшим или со старшей? 

Болин замялся на этом вопросе.

\- А есть ещё один?

\- Санни старшая – кактус, который нам подарила мама, - объяснил Вей. – С ней всё хорошо, она переехала жить ко мне. 

\- А Санни младший – кот, с ним тоже всё окей. Я потихоньку готовлюсь к его переезду и коплю, - продолжил Винг, дотягиваясь до оседлавшего плечи Болина Пабу и поглаживая его. – Спасибо за твою помощь, кстати.

\- Не за что.

Пабу с разрешения хозяина перелез по руке Винга к тому на колени, миновав сидящего между собеседниками Вея. 

\- Приходи к нам на выходных, - предложил Вей, смотря на то, как близнец гладит рыжую шёрстку пальцами. – Посидим, может попьём чая и поиграем в настолки. Помнишь, ты обещал потренировать меня?

\- Конечно помню! – Оживился Болин, слегка наклоняясь к нему. – Я уверен, всё пройдёт здорово!

\- Тогда я напишу тебе адрес и время в СМСке, - напоследок сказал Вей, завершая разговор.

\- Хорошо, - он улыбнулся близнецам, дождавшись Пабу и потрепав из обоих по волосам. – Ладно, я пойду. Скоро урок начнётся.

Браться попрощались с ним и снова оказались в тишине коридора, которую резко нарушил Винг: 

\- Погоди, у тебя есть его телефон? Откуда? Ты же с ним толком и не общался!

\- Просто я в отличие от некоторых могу очаровать любого человека на свете, - с довольным оскалом произнёс Вей, вдруг просияв. 

\- От Опал? 

\- Лучше! От Корры.

\- Когда ты только успел? – С обидой проговорил Винг, толкая Вея в плечо. – Мне, кстати, тоже дай.

\- Ещё чего! Размечтался. 

***

Болин пришёл к ним в субботу чуть позже их обычного завтрака. Сначала Винг попытался привлечь его внимание к себе, спрашивая что-то о домашних питомцах, но Вей быстро увёл гостя на задний двор, подальше от окон их комнаты.

Беря футбольный мяч в руки и легонько похлопывая его, Болин заинтересованно взглянул на близнеца.

\- Так ты играешь в футбол. 

\- Не совсем, я ходил в много всяких секций, футбол был одной из них, - на немой вопрос парня, Вей тут же начала перечислять, загибая пальцы на руке. – Хоккей и гимнастика до школы, джиу джитсу и волейбол в началке, в средней ходил только на футбол. Как-то так.

Болин изумлённо раскрыл рот, роняя мяч на пол. Тот с глухим стуком покатился по траве. 

\- Вау, - произнёс он, беря себя в руки. – Боюсь, что не мне тебя учить, а наоборот. 

\- Я могу научить тебя паре приёмов джиу джитсу, - серьёзно сказал Вей.

Болин подозрительно прищурил глаза, медленно кивая. 

Вей быстро двинулся на него, резким движением опрокидывая на спину и катясь рядом. Схватив чужую руку, он потянул парня на себя, упираясь своими стопами в бок. Закрепив пытающийся выбраться из захвата локоть коленями, он с внутренним удовлетворением потянул кисть в другую сторону, слыша странные звуки со стороны Болина.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, стоп, - быстро тараторил он, хлопая Вея по колену.

Бейфонг быстро отпустил его, отсаживаясь на небольшое расстояние и смотря на потирающего запястье Болина.

\- Ты хотел меня помучать! – С обидой сказал он.

\- Возможно, - хитро ответил Вей, по-турецки скрещивая ноги. – Мне нравится джиу джитсу, пусть со стороны это выглядит довольно странно.

\- Почему? 

\- Два мужика лежат на полу и обнимаются. 

Болин пожал плечами, делая смешное выражение лица. 

\- Звучит довольно натурально. 

\- Так и есть, - рассмеялся Бейфонг. – Корра говорила, что ты классный спортсмен. 

\- Я классно дерусь с бомжами, - он пожал плечами, но Вей не смог понять, шутка это или нет, поэтому лишь уголками губ улыбнулся. – Мне многое пришлось пережить в детстве, поэтому я научился некоторым вещам, которые люди с обычной жизнью не всегда знают.

\- Обычной жизнью? – Переспросил близнец.

\- Я имею в виду жизнь не на улице и не в бедности.

\- А-а, - понимающе протянул Вей, чувствуя себя жутко неловко.

Он даже и не знал, что сказать. Ещё с кормёжки Санни-младшего он с Вингом знал, что у Болина было сложное прошлое, но всё ещё не знал, как ему стоит реагировать. Наверняка жалость тому ни к чему, даже наверняка может разозлить (хотя Вей не был уверен, что Болин способен злиться), а сочувствие не знал, как показать. Поэтому поджав губы, он легко похлопал гостя по плечу.

\- Научи меня ловкости!

Болин задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя в сторону.

\- А ловкости какого рода? 

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Вей. – Может в драках? 

\- Хорошо! – Парень вскочил на ноги, поднимая Бейфонга за плечи и ставя его перед собой. – Я кое-что придумал.

Это было потрясающе! Болин сначала попытался научить Вея уклонению от ударов, но заметив, что тому стало немного скучно, тут же сменил тему, взяв мяч и заставив отобрать его. После заботливого совета старшего сконцентрироваться полностью на своих ногах, но при этом отпустить их действовать на автомате, Вей быстро просёк фишку игры и ловко маневрировал, стараясь не запутаться в своих и чужих ногах, отбирая мяч. Пару раз споткнувшись, они решили сделать перерыв, снова сев на траву и разговаривая обо всём на свете. 

Болин увлечённо рассказывал о брате и их компании, которой они тусуются чуть ли не каждый вечер. Рассказывал о приключениях с Коррой, о Асами, о большой белой собаке Наге и о том, как она мило играется с Пабу. Вей в ответ делился причудами своей семьи, некоторыми неловкими историями. Говорил о бабушке Тоф, которая часто навещала их в самое неожиданное время и несмотря на слепоту могла отвесить таких пинков, что мало не покажется. Рассказывал о любимых компьютерных играх, получив радостное обещание от Болина о том, что они когда-нибудь соберутся вместе и сыграют в парочку.

Напрочь забыв о изначальной задаче, Вей с удовольствием болтал с гостем, пока не приехали Суинь и Опал. 

\- Мальчики! – Приветствующее помахала рукой мама, вешая на локоть разноцветные пакеты с разными логотипами.

\- Болин, привет! – Радостно подбежала к ним Опал. – Какими судьбами у нас? 

\- Эм, Вей меня пригласил. Мы тренировались, - улыбнулся ей парень, поглядывая на упрямо скрестившего на груди руки Вея. 

\- А, всякие спортивные делишки. Я мало об этом знаю, но всё равно круто! Ты же останешься на обед? 

Болин вопросительно посмотрел на близнеца, будто бы спрашивая разрешения. Увидев на смуглом лице искреннюю широкую улыбку, он довольно кивнул, смотря вслед уходящей в дом Опал.

\- Спасибо за гостеприимство. Я очень благодарен, - смущённо проговорил он, сцепив руки в замок.

Вей легко потрепал его по кудрям, вставая с места.

\- Пойдём я покажу тебе моё любимое место. 

Болин послушно поднялся, идя за Бейфонгом. Они обогнули дом, уйдя на заднюю сторону двора, погружённую в исходящую от постройки тень. Вей приглашающе повёл рукой, показывая невысокие тёмно-зелёные кустарники, немного пожелтевшие от наступившей осени деревья и самое главное – серые качели, сперва незаметные из-за густой листвы. Металлические балки отражали лучи тускло светившего из-за облаков солнца, чёрное резиновое сидение едва видимо покачивалось от ветра. Вей подскочил к качелям, легко отталкиваясь ногами от земли.

\- Я люблю здесь сидеть, - признался он, смотря на то приближающуюся, то отдаляющуюся землю. – Тут одиноко и почти никто не достаёт. Летним днём здесь есть тенёк, в котором можно спрятаться от жары, а вечером солнце немного припекает, но не так, как днём. Здесь можно читать или просто думать и… качаться. Это же качели, хах, что же на них можно делать, кроме как качаться? Тебе освободить? 

Вей остановился парой ловких движений и показал на сидение, смотря на Болина. Тот как-то завороженно глядел то на качели, то на Бейфонга, и Вей уже думал смутиться, как парень его остановил, отрицательно мотая головой. 

\- Нет, спасибо. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Болин присел на траву неподалёку и подпёр голову рукой, приготовившись слушать.

\- Я даже и не знаю, что ещё сказать. Думается здесь лучше с музыкой. Что-нибудь спокойное и акустическое. Ты играл в «Life is strange»?

\- Нет, но название уже звучит круто.

\- Да. Мне очень нравится саундтрек этой игры, его правда можно слушать бесконечно: когда учишься, отдыхаешь, спишь, думаешь. В интернете можно даже найти очень долгие видео с этой музыкой и какой-нибудь лесной картинкой. Включаешь, закрываешь глаза, и в голову тут же прилетает так много фантазий. Будто у тебя есть какие-нибудь суперспособности, и ты спасаешь друзей от конца света. Будто ты вдруг оказался на луне и ходишь в тяжёлом скафандре по серым кратерам. Будто ты вдруг оказался довакином и тебе нужно победить злобного дракона Алдуина…

\- Довакином? 

\- Драконорожденным. Довакины имеют способность использовать ту'ум – что-то вроде особой магии. Ты кричишь слова на драконьем языке, и у тебя получается какое-нибудь заклинание по типу ускорения или замедления времени.

\- Как у Ртути? 

\- Да! – Кивает Вей, продолжая увлечённо рассказывать: - На самом деле ту'умом могут обучиться и обычные люди, как Ульфрик Буревестник, который…

Его прервал звонкий голос Суинь, донёсшийся со двора:

\- Обед! 

\- Нам пора идти, - сказал Вей, слезая с качелей и бредя в сторону дома. – Я тебе потом расскажу об этом поподробнее! 

\- Я с удовольствием послушаю, - покорно сказал Болин.

Они быстро добрались до столовой, где расставляли тарелки Опал и Суинь.

\- Милый, позови пожалуйста своего брата, - попросила мама.

\- Какого из? – Со смешком спросил Вей, направляясь к лестнице.

\- Винга, Хьюан ещё спит. Болин, помоги мне с салатом пожалуйста. 

Тот послушно подошёл на кухню и забрал из рук Су глубокую миску, пахнущую чем-то сладким и острым одновременно, относя её в столовую и передавая в руки Опал. Та благодарно кивнула.

\- Какой сок тебе нравится? У тебя есть аллергии? – Громко спросила Суинь.

\- Я люблю все соки, миссис Бейфонг. Я не привередливый, правда, - неловко ответил Болин, снова подойдя на кухню и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Нужна ещё помощь? 

\- Да, отнеси, пожалуйста, графин. Я так привыкла к своим привередам, что бывает сложно вспомнить, что люди бывают не такими капризными. 

\- Воспитывать их всех, наверное, сложно, - предположил Болин, мысленно надеясь на то, что он не ведёт себя неприлично.

\- Не то чтобы сложно. К ним быстро привыкаешь и уже на автомате учитываешь предпочтения и характер каждого, - она пожала плечами, забирая пару наполненных разной едой тарелок и идя с ними в столовую. - К каждому ребёнку есть свой подход, и я, как мать, его легко чувствую. 

Она с довольной улыбкой направилась к уже накрытому столу, в это же время спустились Вей и Винг. Они шумно о чём-то болтали, садясь на привычные им места. Вей показал пальцем на стул рядом с собой, с надеждой смотря на Болина, и тот, улыбнувшись, сел рядом. 

\- Папы тоже не будет? – Спросил Винг, накладывая еду себе на тарелку.

\- Он поехал на важное совещание. Сказал, что будет к вечеру, - ответила Суинь.

Болин, чувствуя себя очень неловко, смотрел на то, как Вей заботливо наливает сок ему и себе. Попробовав кусочек лежащего на тарелке мяса, гость с восхищением вздохнул и посмотрел на Су широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Я рада, что тебе понравилось, - улыбнулась она, видя его вмиг умилившееся лицо. 

\- Я в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее! – Воскликнул он, слыша раздавшийся со стороны Опал смешок. – У меня, правда, было не очень много опыта – наша компашка особо готовить не умеет, и обычно мы едим что-то вроде лапши, но всё же…

\- Ваша компашка? 

\- Я, мой брат Мако и две его бывших, которые начали встречаться.

\- Он не очень хороший бойфренд, - хмыкнул Винг.

\- Да, но он осознал это слишком поздно. Но хорошо, что Корра и Асами не рассорились с ним, и наша компашка продолжает существовать. 

Суинь заинтересованно подняла голову, откладывая вилку.

\- Асами? Ты имеешь в виду Асами Сато? 

Болин кивнул, активно жуя. 

\- Её решение уйти от отца, который явно занимается незаконной деятельностью – очень смелый поступок, - продолжила Су, отпивая сок из бокала.

\- Да. Она очень благородная и справедливая, я ей горжусь.

Суинь кивнула, молча продолжая трапезу. Болин, что-то вспомнив, поднял взгляд на Опал, которая с заинтересованным видом что-то читала в телефоне. 

\- Опал, я может ошибаюсь, но ты вроде говорила, что у тебя четыре брата… ну, когда мы делали проект. 

Всё семейство будто замерло. Девушка подняла ничего не выражающий взгляд на гостя, близнецы неприятно скривились, Суинь нахмурилась, подперев голову рукой.

\- Я сморозил какую-то глупость, да? – Болин страдающе закрыл лицо руками, виновато посмотрев на собеседников. – Извините, я как всегда…

\- В этом доме мы не говорим про Баатара, - спокойно сказал Вей, скрестив руки на груди.

Парень недоумённо посмотрел на него, но объяснений не требовал, поэтому близнец равнодушно закатил глаза.

\- Это наше дело.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я не лезу, - примиряюще помахал руками Болин, снова утыкаясь в тарелку. – Извините.

Члены семьи кивнули, спокойно продолжив есть.

***

Несмотря на этот эпизод, Болина продолжали приглашать в дом Бейфонгов каждые выходные (хотя он прекрасно бы понял, если бы они гнали его оттуда каждый раз). Больше никто не вспоминал это. Чаще всего приглашал Вей, предлагая потренироваться или просто поболтать, порой ему писал Винг с просьбами о помощи с котом. 

Близнецы каждый день по дороге домой навещали Санни, подкармливая его и гладя. За все полтора месяца они стали чуть ли не лучшими друзьями – кот ждал от них ласки и корма, те потихоньку укрепляли хорошие отношения с животным. Винг на одном из семейных собраний объявил, что собирается забрать кота перед их с Веем днём рождения – где-то в конце ноября. Сейчас он делал последние приготовления, ожидая заказанную в интернете кроватку и пару игрушек. 

Вей каждую ночь смотрел на стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке Санни-старшую, которую он не поливал с того момента, как она переехала к нему. Выглядеть она стала чуть лучше, даже цвет с отвратительного бледно-зелёного сменила на более насыщенный и здоровый оттенок. Вей с радостью в душе думал, что можно будет завести ещё парочку растений на пробу. После долгих копаний в интернете выбор пал на маленький бледно-голубоватый суккулент, так что у Санни-старшей появился друг Литл, восседающий на специально расчищенном пространстве ранее захламленного подоконника. 

Дни тянулись медленно, недели проходили ради выходных, на которых близнецы общались с Болином. Оба в нём души не чаяли, находя каждый раз новые развлечения и темы для разговоров. Болин был счастлив и очень польщён. 

Ему близнецы тоже нравились. После в шутку брошенного Коррой сравнения с Эской и Десной, теперь он точно мог сказать, что эти двое отношений вообще никак не похожи. Те близнецы им нагло пользовались, особо не испытывая к Болину чувств, а близнецы Бейфонг искренне улыбались, случайно увидев его в коридоре школы, уважительно к нему относились и действительно дорожили дружбой. Болину было это приятно, поэтому и он хотел сделать что-нибудь приятное для близнецов.

Подружив с ними почти два месяца, он точно мог сказать, что не только может их различать, но ещё и относится к ним по-разному. Для Винга он как ненамного старший брат, который может и советом помочь, и побаловаться. Но к Вею он чувствовал какую-то особенную, не похожую на братскую, привязанность. Болин был готов вечно слушать интересные рассказы Вея про игры и книги, при этом не вслушиваясь в смысл его слов и чаще всего не понимая таких вещей, как кто такой Мелькор и зачем ему Сильмарили. Болин любил играть с Веем в приставку и карты, постоянно запутываясь в правилах и слушая подробные объяснения от близнеца что и как нужно делать. 

Вей очень нравился Болину, и парень не знал, как признаться об этом Бейфонгу. И нормально ли тот к этому отнесётся. И что он чувствует точно. И серьёзно ли это вообще. У Болина было много вопросов и мало ответов, что означало, что стоит попросить совета у кого-нибудь другого. Мако по горькому опыту двух бывших, начавших встречаться, не подходит. У Корры не то, чтобы много опыта, плюс она больше помогала в разыскивании информации (именно с её помощью Болин узнал, когда у близнецов день рождения). Поэтому он решил попросить помощи у доброй и всегда помогающей Асами.

\- Я думаю, - деловита начала она, с видом профессионала гордо прикрывая глаза. – Что тебе стоит признаться через подарок. Вингу подари то, что ему точно подойдёт, а Вею подари что-то неопределённое и необычное, вроде украшения. И в записке напиши, что когда ты увидел это в магазине, то в голову пришёл именно он, поэтому, не удержавшись, ты купил это. 

\- А вдруг ему не понравится подарок? 

\- Тут самое главное – записка, которая так и должна кричать: «Вей, смотри, я постоянно думаю о тебе, кажется, это что-то значит». 

Болин с пониманием кивнул, присаживаясь рядом с ней и озадаченно смотря перед собой.

\- А какое украшение? Кольцо?

\- С кольцом повремени, ты же не замуж его зовёшь. Плюс слишком прямо. Лучше подбери что-то нейтральное: подвеску или браслет. Если у него есть проколы, то можно серьги. 

Болин с готовностью кивнул, мысленно пересчитывая свои финансы и перебирая варианты подарков и Вингу, и Вею. 

***

Вей неуверенно мялся у тёмно-коричневой деревянной двери, боясь издать какой-либо звук. Собрав всю волю в кулак, он быстро и громко постучал.

\- Хью, - грустно позвал он. – Можно я у тебя посижу немного? 

В комнате не раздалось ни единого звука, и Вей уже подумал, что пора уходить, как защёлка на двери щёлкнула, и та немного приоткрылась. Показавшийся Хьюан приглашающе взмахнул рукой, галантно придерживая дверь за братом и закрывая её. Вей оглянулся. 

Он почти не помнил, как тут всё было устроено, поэтому каждый раз ему приходилось заново привыкать к интерьеру. Светло-бежевые обои, явно по настоянию мамы, на стенах висят потрёпанные плакаты, какие-то рисунки, неровно вырванные из тетрадей и блокнотов. Везде бардак («Не бардак, а творческий беспорядок», - оправдывал свой бардак Хьюан). Полотна, стоящие прямо на полу, куча немытых палитр на любых поверхностях, цветные баночки и тюбики, мольберт в середине комнаты, расположенный так, чтобы на него попадал свет из-за полуприкрытого зелёными шторами окна. В углу расположена двухэтажная кровать с объёмным ворохом одеяла и, кажется, тусклых от времени мягких игрушек, внизу был заваленный альбомами, карандашами и кистями стол с ноутбуком. Везде стояли маленькие горшочки с цветами довольно ухоженного вида, и Вей, вспомнив Санни и Литла, понял, что порой стоит спрашивать о растениях не только у интернета, но и у брата.

Хьюан аккуратно раздвинул ногами мешающиеся вещи, расчищая путь до еле виднеющегося небольшого дивана Вею. Усадив брата, Хью сел на табуретку у мольберта, беря в руки кисточку и палитру. 

\- Извини, у меня сейчас важная работа для выставки, поэтому сильно отвлекаться я не могу, - тихо сказал старший, задумчиво смотря на картину. – Но я тебя слушаю. 

Вей прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и устраиваясь поудобнее. Голос Хьюана всегда был для него завораживающим и успокаивающим. Даже в детстве Хью часто пользовался этим, успокаивая близнеца во время истерик долгими беседами чаще всего на посторонние темы. Вей внимательно слушал сказки и рассказы о исторических событиях от него, запоминая всё до мельчайших деталей и задавая назойливые вопросы, воспроизводя потом эти истории в играх с братом и сестрой. Вей до сих пор любил слушать Хью, правда, удавалось это нечасто – оба брата были постоянно заняты. 

Сейчас он даже улыбнулся от наслаждения и ожидания того самого восторженного детского чувства.

\- Я пришёл за советом, - сказал Вей.

\- Я всё ещё тебя слушаю, - с готовностью ответил Хьюан, всё же не показывая особого интереса в разговоре и спокойно делая неровные штрихи на картине.

\- Ты же ценишь человеческую индивидуальность, да? – Начал близнец издалека, со смущением глядя в сторону. – Я имею в виду для тебя это всегда было важно, поэтому и спрашивать глупо, но всё равно. Ты же можешь принять человека вне зависимости от его индивидуальности? 

Старший, абсолютно запутанный речью Вея, неуверенно кивнул, отвлекаясь от картины.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Вей, тут же резко выпаливая: - Мне, кажется, нравятся парни!

Он замер, внимательно следя за реакцией Хьюана. Но тот лишь пожал плечами, легко набирая краску на кисточку и делая пару медленных мазков на холсте. 

\- Жиза, - проговорил Хью.

Вей облегчённо выдохнул, но тут же снова встрепенулся с пониманием только что сказанных слов.

\- В смысле «жиза»? Что? Так тебе… тоже? – Заикался он, смотря на профиль старшего брата. 

\- Не совсем. Мне нравится человек душой, вне зависимости от пола, - он немного помолчал и, поправив свои волосы, тихо добавил: - Мы встречаемся с Айро.

\- Что?! Погоди, с внуком Зуко? К-как? Каким образом? Так вот почему он стал так часто в последнее время приходить… - Сказать, что Вей был в шоке – ничего не сказать. Он помнил Айро, помнил, что он где-то в два раза старше близнецов, помнил, как он с Зуко порой заходили к ним, чтобы обсудить какие-то важные дела в их бизнесе. Зуко постоянно приносил сладости и игрушки, а Айро заботливо сидел с детьми, выслушивая запутанную болтовню Опал о книжках, гоняя с близнецами мяч и играя сними в карты. – Погоди! Ему же тридцатник, он же старый…

\- Сам ты старый! – С обидой сказал Хьюан, поджав губы. – В этом возрасте человек становится полностью раскрыт как личность, тогда жизнь для него приобретает новые краски. 

\- Радужные? – С усмешкой спросил Вей.

\- Я тебя сейчас выгоню, - угрожающе произнёс старший, внимательно смотря на близнеца. 

Вей закрыл рукой рот, делая невинное лицо. Он спокойно убрал ладонь и продолжил задавать вопросы:

\- Почему ты скрывал? 

\- Я ничего не скрывал! – Возмутился Хьюан. – Просто тактично об этом не говорил. Тем более я уверен, что мама давным-давно заметила. 

Он вымыл кисточку в довольно грязном стаканчике и аккуратно положил её на салфетку, полностью поворачиваясь к Вею, показывая всю свою заинтересованность в разговоре. Тот посмотрел на брата пару секунд и тут же отвёл взгляд, тихо говоря:

\- Болин.

\- Он неплохой парень, - пожал плечами Хью. – Маме он нравится. Уверен, она будет не против. 

\- И она будет не против того, что мне не нравятся девушки?

\- Смотри, Вей, - серьёзно начал Хьюан, положив ладони на колени. – Ты, я, Винг и Опал – самое важное, что есть у неё в жизни. Она любит нас и папу так, как никого другого. И она примет нас всех такими, какие мы есть, слышишь? Даже сомневаться в этом не смей. 

Вей, внимательно слушая брата, коротко кивнул и, сцепив пальцы в замок, неловко улыбнулся. Уголки губ Хью тоже приподнялись, но тут же лицо сделалось таким же, как и раньше – серьёзным и немного равнодушным. 

\- Тебе нужен совет по поводу Болина? 

\- Да, - живо заговорил близнец, подаваясь телом вперёд. – Как мне ему признаться? 

\- Начнём с самого главного: ты точно уверен в своих чувствах? 

Вей кивнул.

\- Тогда я советую действовать медленно и аккуратно. Осторожно прощупывая почву под ногами, чтобы не угодить в какую-нибудь канаву. Ты не знаешь какая у него ориентация? 

\- У него очень сильная бисексуальная энергия. Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. 

\- Отлично. Тогда начинай с проявления внимания. Всегда становись рядом с ним, объясняй ему всё, что он не понимает. Потом переходи к прикосновениям – похлопать по плечу, взъерошить волосы, приобнять. Когда почувствуешь, что момент настал, то признавайся в чувствах.

\- Это ты так охмурял Айро?

\- Это он так меня охмурял, - спокойно ответил Хьюан. - Главное – постарайся делать это как само собой разумеющееся. Не смущайся слишком сильно, не перебарщивай. Будь аккуратен. Всё понял? 

\- Да! – Воскликнул Вей, представляя свои дальнейшие действия.

Он вскочил с дивана, двинувшись к всё ещё сидящему на табуретке Хьюану. Крепко обняв брата, близнец звонко чмокнул того в макушку, слегка покачиваясь.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, - мило сказал он, чувствуя легко похлопывающие ладони на спине. – Ты самый лучший старший брат! 

\- Потому что на данный момент я у тебя почти единственный? 

\- Это не мешает тебе оставаться лучшим! 

Вей с сожалением отпустил Хью из объятий, гладя того по голове на мамин манер. 

\- Ладно, уже поздно, а тебе нужно к картине возвращаться! – Зевнул он, направляясь к двери. – Ещё раз спасибо за совет!

\- Ага, - заторможено кивнул Хьюан, махнув рукой на прощание. – Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе.

Вей выскользнул за дверь, тихо прикрывая её, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам на наличие подслушивающих. Вроде никого не было. Он на цыпочках направился к своей комнате с глупой улыбкой на лице.

***

Почему-то именно к концу ноября, когда у близнецов и был день рождения, на них навалилось много школьных дел. Ко всему тому же Винг сильно переживал перед тем, как взять Санни-младшего домой, это настроение предалось и Вею. Погрузившись в множество докладов и зачётов, он всячески помогал брату с его учёбой и планами на кота. 

Вот и пришёл тот день, когда они и планировали забрать себе Санни. В пятницу, сразу после школы, чтобы все выходные посвятить своему новому питомцу. Болин пошёл с близнецами за компанию. Вёл он себя как обычно, что можно сказать и о Вее. Этому есть простое объяснение – Бейфонг попросту не чувствовал той энергии, что можно было бы потратить на ухаживания за Болином, поэтому он решил повременить и сейчас сосредоточиться на коте и школе.

Винг аж засиял, когда увидел сонно лежащего на траве Санни. Он тут же понёсся гладить немного прохладную шёрстку и шептать тому на ушко ласковые прогнозы на их будущее в доме Бейфонгов, пока Болин и Вей спокойно шли позади. Вей спрятал руки в карманы, уткнувшись в цветастый шарф на шее, а Болин обеспокоенно взглянул на него.

\- Выглядишь уставшим.

\- Я и есть, - просто ответил Вей. – Школа, Санни… Это довольно энергозатратно. 

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Болин, кладя руку на плечо близнеца. – Крепись, скоро ты обязательно отдохнёшь.

\- Ага.

Вей не сдержался и устало положил голову на плечо парня, утыкаясь носом в его куртку и прикрывая глаза. Болин замер, не имея понятия, что ему стоит делать в этой ситуации, поэтому он просто приобнял Бейфонга одной рукой, быстро её убрав, когда их окликнул Винг:

\- Хэй, голубки, мне тут ваша помощь нужна. 

Вей резко отстранился, тут же подбегая к брату. Болин остался на том же месте, сильнее краснея и смотря на то, как близнецы о чём-то обыденно переговариваются. Винг взял Санни на руки завернув его во взятый из дома старый плед, а Вей стащил с его плеча рюкзак, закидывая его к себе на спину, рядом со своим. После этого они продолжили свой путь как ни в чём не бывало. 

Кота они привели к ветеринару. В кабинет к доктору вошёл Винг, жестом показывая Вею и Болину подождать. Те сели на железные лавочки в приёмной, неловко поглядывая в сторону друг друга. Болин решил нарушить молчание первым: 

\- Нужны ещё обнимашки? – Он приглашающе неловко раскинул руки в стороны.

\- Нет, спасибо, - гордо ответил Вей, пытаясь игнорировать полный злости голос Хьюана в голове.

Игнорировать злящегося Хьюана – очень трудная задача. Поэтому Вей, глубоко вздохнув, погладил парня по голове, проводя ладонью от волос до щеки и, ненадолго задержав пальца на ней, быстро убрал руку. Недовольный голос Хьюана взвыл ещё громче. 

Щёки Болина пылали, он прекрасно это чувствовал. «Чёрт, у этих Бейфонгов есть какая-то фишка с моими волосами и щеками», - он вспомнил заботливо треплющую его за кожу Су и по-сестрински взъерошивающую тщательно уложенные кудри Опал. Разум парня отказывался воспринимать это как романтический жест, напоминая, что он скорее всего Вею как ещё один брат. От этого было больно, ещё больнее было от мысли, что тот отказался от объятий. Но всё это покрывал тот факт, что Вей до него дотронулся. Ласково, очень нежно, пусть и довольно устало. Это заставило его сердце биться очень и очень быстро аж до того момента, как из кабинета вышел Винг.

\- Всё окей, вроде заболеваний и паразитов нет. Сейчас сделают пару прививок и помоют, а потом можем домой идти, - расслабленно проговорил он, садясь рядом с близнецом. - Вей-Вей, не спи, ещё немного осталось!

\- Яду мне, - с закрытыми глазами промычал тот, пока брат тряс его за плечи.

\- Могу предложить только водичку из кулера. И, кажется, я на выходе видел автомат с вкусняшками, - он взглянул на скучающего Вея. – Ну! На выходных отдохнёшь!

\- На выходных я буду слышать непрекращающиеся фразы по типу «какой хороший мальчик!», относящиеся не ко мне. Обидно, между прочим.

\- Я готов говорить тебе эту фразу хоть каждое утро, - заманчиво сказал Винг.

\- Нет уж, спасибо.

Болин смотрел на перешучивающихся братьев, чувствуя, как в груди расплывается тепло. Всё же с Бейфонгами он чувствовал себя частью именно той семьи, в которой и хотел всегда быть – большой и тёплой.

***

День рождения близнецов стремительно приближался. Празднование семья Бейфонг перенесла на выходные, чтобы не загружать детей в середине учебной недели. Болин естественно был приглашён, но он хотел поздравить друзей в этот самый день, и при неудачном раскладе не портить Вею настроение на празднике. 

С самого утра его немного подташнивало от волнения, а живот решил, что самое время каким-то образом скрутиться в маленькую чёрную дыру внутри его тела. Болин предполагал, что это попросту невозможно, но ощущения можно передать только этой метафорой. Он с волнением смотрел на два пакетика, стоявших у кровати. Первый, блестящий и жёлтый, предназначался Вингу, а второй, чуть поменьше и светло-голубого цвета, был для Вея. Захватив их с собой и сто раз проверив содержимое, Болин вышел из их с братом квартиры. 

Винга он встретил у класса химии и, незаметно подбежав, резко выскочил из-за плеча, конечно, немного напугав его этим. Тот с удовольствием принял поздравления и подарок, крепко обняв Болина. Мельком посмотрев в пакет и увидев там пару игрушки для кота и парочку упаковок его любимых сладостей, он с наслаждением улыбнулся, ещё раз благодаря парня. 

\- Кстати, а где Вей? – Спросил между прочим Болин.

\- А у нас раздельные уроки, он сейчас у иностранного. Хочешь поздравить? 

\- Да, лучше даже перед уроками. Спасибо! – Болин похлопал Винга по плеча напоследок, поспешно убегая в другу сторону.

Вей сидел на подоконнике, уткнувшись в экран телефона и что-то на нём читая. Парень замер, смотря на близнеца из-за двери на лестницу. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, он ещё раз проверил подарок и смело пошёл в сторону Вея.

\- Хэй, - протянул он, становясь рядом. – С праздником! 

Бейфонг вскочил с подоконника с лёгкой улыбкой, которая при объятиях стала ещё шире.

\- Это тебе, - Болин протянул пакет заинтересовавшемуся Вею. – Посмотри его лучше после школы. Когда будет время.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами тот, послушно закрывая пакет и смотря в зелёные глаза парня.

\- Хорошего тебе дня? Проведи его классно! – Пожелал Болин, ещё раз притягивая того для объятий. 

Вей уткнулся носом в его шею, напоминая себе как дышать. Сжав чужую рубашку, он напоследок вдохнул запах его одеколона и отстранился. Почти не слыша стука своего сердца, Бейфонг снова провёл по щеке Болина, легонько похлопав у скулы. 

Парень будто бы растаял у него на глазах, умилённо смотря на Вея.

Прозвенел звонок, и ему пришлось нехотя отойти и поспешить в кабинет. Пропадая у лестницы, он всё также чувствовал на себе внимательный ласковый взгляд.

Вей искренне держался и не открывал подарок аж до предпоследнего урока. Но впереди последней была литература, на которой они обычно не работали, а слушали скучнейшие лекции, тексты которых можно найти на первых страницах гугла, поэтому на неё он обычно думал о чём-то. И подарок казался ему идеальной темой для погружения мыслей.

Зайдя в укромное место, Вей оглянулся, проверяя, не стоит ли кто-нибудь рядом, и подрагивающими руками открыл пакет. Внутри было аккуратно сложенное письмо на белом листе и зелёный бархатный мешочек. Вей обнаружил там серёжку. Аккуратную, серебряную, с переплетающимися в ровный орнамент элементами и небольшой вставочкой какого-то зелёного камня, на недлинной бледной цепочке. 

«Необычно», - подумал Вей, быстро натягивая на шею украшение, которое оказалось чуть длиннее его обычного ожерелья, которое подарила ему ещё давно Суинь. Близнец открыл письмо, торопливо вчитываясь в немного неразборчивый почерк.

Дорогой Вей,  
Я очень дорожу нашей дружбой с тобой. Вы с Вингом стали для меня ещё одной семьёй, помимо Мако. Я правда рад, что мои скромная помощь и дружелюбие в первый день учёбы привели к такому. Это круто.  
Я долго думал о том, что такого особенного тебе подарить. Мне хотелось, чтобы это было что-то запоминающееся, с чем ты всегда будешь вспоминать меня, даже если наша дружба пошатнётся или вовсе пропадёт. Когда я проходил мимо магазинов, то наткнулся на эту серьгу. Она ассоциируется у меня с тобой. Зелёный потому что твои глаза такого же цвета. Серебро потому что оно такое же чистое, как и твоя душа. Поэтому я и купил её несмотря на то, что у тебя даже прокола нет. Как-то так.  
Я понимаю, если тебе не понравилось. Это довольно странно, да?  
В любом случае. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я дорожу тобой и постоянно о тебе думаю. Ты чудесный и жутко интересный, только ты можешь так интересно рассказывать о самых разных вещах. Мне нравится тебя слушать. Мне нравится, как ты себя ведёшь – то, как вы ругаетесь с Вингом, заставляет меня каждый раз смеяться как плохо бы мне не было. Мне нравятся твои вкусы, твой голос, твои увлечения.  
Ты мне нравишься.  
Вот.  
Извини, если это резко. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь продолжить общаться. Всё ок, правда.  
С любовью,  
Твой Болин

Вей дрожащими руками опустил письмо обратно в пакет и достал телефон.

Вы (15:17)  
И ты мне нравишься  
А вообще я должен был первым признаться  
Подсказки Хьюана пошли зря он наверняка расстроится

Вы (15:18)  
Тогда я тоже как-то продвину эту движуху  
Ты будешь со мной встречаться???

«чувак с хорьком» (15:19)  
Так это Корра она помогает Болину не умереть перед математикой а это очень важно у нас контрольная  
Он лежит на скамейке и издаёт странные звуки возможно он умирает 

«чувак с хорьком» (15:20)  
Он очень красный может он задыхается  
Он поднялся и пытается забрать у меня телефон  
чёрт  
так, извини за Корру, она порой лезет не в свои дела, мы все осуждаем её за это

Вы (15:20)  
Болин! Наконец-то!  
Ну так что??

«чувак с хорьком» (15:21)  
дА  
конечно ДА  
боже  
яя так счастлив  
ты такой чудесный  
ыргх

Вы (15:21)  
Я прям представил как ты издаёшь этот звук

«чувак с хорьком» (15:21)  
наслушаться успеешь я тебе и не только его издавать буду обещаю  
Я НЕ ЭТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ

Вы (15:22)  
Хах, всё оке  
Ты лучше ответь когда мы встретимся

«чувак с хорьком» (15:22)  
после уроков на заднем дворе

Вы (15:22)  
Ты поведёшь меня до дома?? Это можно считать за свиданку :D

«чувак с хорьком» (15:23)  
конечно можно  
я так рад божечки  
ты чудесный я тебе говорил об этом?

Вы (15:23)  
Да

«чувак с хорьком» (15:23)  
а я тебе ещё раз скажу. ты чудесный

После литературы Вей мгновенно собрал все свои вещи со стола, а на вопрос Винга «Куда так спешишь?», ответил простое «Потом объясню». Он со всех ног бежал по коридорам школы и, вылетев на улицу, направился взад школы, к спортивному стадиону, откуда порядком уставшие после учебного дня ученики плелись в раздевалки. Сзади послышался громкой топот, и, не успев обернуться, Бейфонг тут же был поднят в воздух. Болин, обняв его со стороны, медленно закружил в воздухе, с каждой секундой сжимая чужое тело ещё сильнее.

\- Хэй, - выдавил Вей, неловко болтая ногами в воздухе. – Сейчас раздавишь. 

Парень поспешно отпустил близнеца на землю, подумав обнять его ещё раз, но тот оказался проворнее. Увернувшись от потянувшихся к нему рук, Вей подскочил обратно, мягко обвивая руками шею Болина, утыкаясь носом ему в загривок. Издав полный умиления звук, парень аккуратно положил руки на чужую талию, слегка её поглаживая.

\- Получается, что теперь ты мой парень? – С надеждой спросил он.

\- Ага, - отвлечённо проговорил Бейфонг. – И ты мой.

\- Да.

Через пару минут объятий они отстранились, но Болин сразу же взял Вея за руку, сплетая их пальцы в замок и натыкаясь на его широкую улыбку. Они ушли от школы плечом к плечу, о что-то живо обсуждая. Взгляд Болина не мог оторваться от шеи собеседника, на которой красовалась серёжка на бледной цепочке. Сделав вид, что поправляет воротник куртки, он незаметно сжал такую же серёжку на своей шее. 

***

Винг искренне считал, что не переживёт этот праздник в честь их дня рождения, потому что учитывая то, как эти двое обжимались и ворковали в школе, у них дома это приобретёт ещё большие обороты. Винг вовсе не завидовал – у него был Санни, который постепенно начал привыкать к домашней обстановке и ластиться к домочадцам, выходя из излюбленного места в укрытой мягким пледом коробке на полке возле кровати. Поглаживая мягкую чистую шёрстку лежащего у него на коленях Санни, Винг с небывалым интересом смотрел на входную дверь с диванчика в коридоре – Вей ушёл встречать Болина, обещал скоро вернуться. Ясное дело, ему придётся признаться родителям в своих отношениях, и это обещало быть суперинтересным.

Вей открыл дверь ключом, пропуская внутрь слегка покрасневшего от мороза (или же объятий с Веем) Болина. Винг коротко им махнул рукой в знак приветствия, навострив уши. Вей, сжимая руку парня, прошёл на кухню к делающей последние приготовления Суинь. 

\- Мам, - тихо позвал он, демонстрируя ей их руки.

Она обернулась, вопросительно глядя на сына. Потом посмотрела на руки и перевела такой же радостно-удивлённый взгляд на Болина.

\- Поздравляю! – Весело ответила она, сразу же обнимая обоих за плечи. – А теперь прошу простить, мне нужно следить за соусом.

Су быстро отвлеклась, помешивая что-то вкусно пахнущее в небольшой кастрюльке. Вей, глубоко вздохнув, повёл Болина к Баатару, который заранее громко им сказал, продолжая вчитываться в утреннюю газету: 

\- Вообще не удивили.

\- То есть? – Вопросительно наклонил голову к плечу гость, искоса смотря на Вея.

\- Сначала Хьюан с его душами, потом Опал со своей бисексуальностью, тут ты с парнем. Уже удивляться не чему, - пожал плечами отец, переворачивая страницу. – Винг, хоть ты что-то интересное придумай.

\- О, он заведёт сорок котов, ты о людях вообще не беспокойся, - отшутился Вей.

\- Погоди, Опал би?! – Немного подумав, выпалил Болин.

\- Да, - донеслось из столовой. – Я думала, это очевидно.

\- Хью тоже думал, что его отношения с Айро очевидны, но как-бы не так, - парировал Вей, садясь за стол.

Болин вновь удивлённо распахнул глаза и смотрел по сторонам. В дверях появился взлохмаченный Винг, держащий Санни на руках.

\- Они встречаются?! – Заорал он, не обращая внимания на резко заинтересовавшегося в еде на столе кота. – Но он же старый…

\- Он! Не! Старый! – Громко ответил спустившийся с лестницы Хьюан, тут же отвешивая подзатыльники Вею и Вингу скрученным журналом с туалетного столика, сочувствующе смотря на Болина. – Привыкай. Ты теперь часть этой заварухи.

Болин обворожительно ему улыбнулся, чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. 

Он действительно становился частью этой семьи.

***

Вей плюхнулся на кровать, положив руки за голову. Во рту был вкус сильно разбавленного молоком кофе, купленного Болину, который просто не мог не поделиться с парнем любимым напитком. День был холодный и пасмурный настолько, что даже за руки на улице держаться можно было максимум минут десять, пока они не замёрзнут. Болин находчиво решил эту проблему, потащив Вея за рукав и положив его ладонь в карман своей куртки, сплетая его пальцы со своими там. Бейфонг немного засмущался, но мысленно оценил эту креативность. 

Они купили кофе, вкус которого Болин, оказывается, не очень любит, поэтому всегда требует либо какие-то сиропы, либо очень много молока и сахара. Вей молча принял эту странность парня. Подойдя к дому, они быстро допили уже успевший остыть напиток и вошли в родную гостю обитель. Сегодня Вей решил показать ему свою комнату – раньше Болин был только у Винга, который показывал невысокий кошачий домик и мило спящего на нём Санни, но вот в пространство другого близнеца он ни разу не заходил. Вей только сейчас понял, что время пришло. 

Он скинул тапки на пол и вытянул на кровати ноги, полусидя и смотря в таком положении на изучающего комнату Болина. Тот оглядывал поочерёдно висящие на стенах плакаты, кучи спортивного инвентаря, стопки книг и коробок с настольными играми, порой внимательно читая названия и о чём-то думая. Парень постепенно подошёл к заваленному учебниками и тетрадями столу, аккуратно что-то отодвигал, тут же возвращая на прежнее место. 

\- Эдгар Аллан По, - прочёл он вслух, не смотря на Вея. – Тебе нравится? 

\- Он скучноватый, - пожал плечами Бейфонг. – Детективы мне вообще не нравятся, а его мистика с Лавкрафтом и рядом не стоит. 

Было видно, что Болин сдерживался от того, чтобы начать спор, и Вей из-за этого стал следить за ним внимательнее. Тот подошёл к подоконнику, проводя пальцем по твёрдым листочкам Литтла и рассеянно оглянулся. Единственной неисследованной частью комнаты осталась кровать. Вей приглашающе похлопал по месту рядом, и Болин послушно присел подле него.

\- Здесь классно, - скромно сказал он и неуверенно потянулся к парню, ожидая от него ласки – близнец провёл рукой по его волосам, укладывая чужую голову к себе на колени. – Спасибо, что показал мне. 

\- Не за что, - рассмеялся Вей, громко чмокая того в макушку. 

Болин тепло улыбнулся, прижавшись щекой к тёплому животу. Они сидели так какое-то время – Вей поглаживал его по лбу, щекам и кудрям, а тот довольно жмурился и хихикал. Он перехватил запястье своего парня и уткнулся в него носом, коротко целуя тыльную сторону ладони и отправляя её обратно в волосы. Вей мысленно закатил глаза, удерживая вертящуюся голову в руках и наклоняясь над ней. Он прикоснулся кончиком своего носа к чужому и заглянул в зелёные глаза Болина.

\- Я тебя обожаю, - с обожанием проговорил парень, поддаваясь немного вперёд.

Бейфонг придержал его голову и коротко укусил за нос.

\- Эй! Такой романтичный момент был… - обидчиво сказал Болин.

\- А теперь он ещё романтичнее, - хихикнул Вей, наклоняясь ещё ниже, прикасаясь своими губами к чужим.

Болин углубил поцелуй, положив руку на чёрные волосы близнеца. Тот притянул парня ближе за воротник рубашки, стараясь улечься рядом, не прерывая при этом занятие. Закинув свою ногу на чужое колено, Вей оторвался от Болина, но лишь только за тем, чтобы уложить его голову у себя на шее, широко обнимая его. 

Болин спрятал улыбку в ключицах своего парня, чувствуя расползающееся по телу тепло.

Он дома. В объятиях Вея, с будто наблюдающими за ними героями компьютерных игр на стенах, с зеленеющей у них над головой Санни-старшей и весело освещённым солнцем Литтлом на подоконнике. Он в комнате, полной привычного бардака, он в самом странном доме, который когда-либо видел, с кучей самых разных жителей: призрак неприятного прошлого в виде воспоминаний о Баатаре-младшем, своенравный, но умный и талантливый Хьюан, милая и добрая Опал, преданный и готовый помочь в любых ситуациях Винг с Санни в руках, мягкая и заботливая Суинь, которую он уже начал видеть в роли матери, вечно пропадающий на работе, но всегда поддерживающий советом Баатар. И, конечно же, Вей. Пускай порой и капризный, но знающий много всяких штук, Вей, в объятиях которого он чувствует себя очень защищённым. Вей, который был наполнен лаской с самого детства, Вей который умел ласкать других. 

Вей, который сейчас мягко поглаживает щёку Болина, устроившегося на его груди. Болин с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.

Он дома.


End file.
